


Five Times Yuri Texted and One Time He Wrote a Letter

by asario



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: Yuri almost always texts Otabek, except for one time.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2019), Yuri on Ice Fics





	Five Times Yuri Texted and One Time He Wrote a Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



_Potya is loving his gift._

That was the first message that Otabek got from Yuri after Barcelona, along with a picture of a cat playing with a little toy mouse. Yuri was lying beside the cat, grinning at the cat. Otabek couldn’t quite stop the little smile that came looking at that picture. Not what he had expected of a first text, but it was definitely Yuri, all the way.

_Are you getting your cat high?_ was his reply, still smiling. If this was what Yuri wanted to contact him about, then he was going to enjoy these little conversations.

~*~*~*~

_I am so fucking sick of Victor and his stupid lovesick sighs._

Another day, another text Yuri. He wasn’t quite sure what had brought this one on, beside the fact that it was Victor.

_What’s the problem now?_ Otabek sent back, only half paying attention. He was working on a mix of a song and wanted to get it done before his gig tomorrow night.

_That stupid Katsudon went to visit his family and didn’t take Victor with him. And now I fucking have to listen to him sigh and tell me how much he misses him. And he can’t seem to get that I. Don’t. Care._

Otabek blinked as he read the text, and then couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up. Well, at least he knew the reason why Yuri was so upset. Victor, to Yuri, was annoying on the best of days. When he was like this, he was unbearable.

_Have you thought about suggesting to him that he go to see Katsuki? He is known for his impulsiveness._

When there wasn’t an immediate reply, the skater went back to his mix. Yuri would eventually tell him how it went. His prediction came true not ten minutes later when he received a reply.

_You are the fucking best. Victor is now packing his shit and he’s got a flight in the morning._

That didn’t need a reply, but Otabek did smirk as he finally turned his full attention back to what he was doing.

~*~*~*~

_Did you know that J.J. is a fucking idiot? He won’t leave me alone. And keeps calling me a cute little kitty. I want to fucking strangle him._

Otabek blinked at the text that came through. He had finished his short program a little bit before and was sitting in the kiss and cry. Since he was next to last, nearly everyone had finished their bits, including Yuri and J.J. He glanced around, trying to see just where he could be. He finally spotted him, and J.J., sitting in the stands. J.J. was leaning against the younger skater, smirking and looking like he was being a general nuisance. Otabek knew it was only a matter of time before Yuri did something that, while he wouldn’t regret it, he would be punished for. So Otabek set about on damage control.

_Why don’t you come down here to meet me and ditch him?_

He saw Yuri look up and stare straight at him. Then he smirked before he was scrambling away from J.J. The Canadian skater wasn’t quite quick enough to grab him or follow, so that was one situation that was taken care of. Now, all he had to do was wait for his own scores.

~*~*~*~

_You know, you should come with me to Japan this time so I don’t have to be alone with the puke pair._

That was not the text that he was expecting from Yuri. When Yuri had first told him that he was going to Japan with Victor and Yuri to meet with Yuuko, the girl that had supported him when he was competing against Katsuki.

_I thought that you wanted to spend time with your friends._

_You’re one of my friends too, you idiot. Just fucking tell me if you don’t want to come._

Otabek chuckled and shook his head. Sometimes, Yuri really was like a temperamental cat.

_Don’t worry, I’ll be there. Just let me know when I need to be there._

The rest of the texts were about plans for their trip for Japan. Otabek couldn’t stop the warm feeling that spread through him, and he didn’t really want to.

~*~*~*~

_Why the fuck do people even fall in love? It’s the stupidest thing._

Otabek couldn’t quite figure out what caused this one. Yuri’s complaints were generally about specific people, like Victor or Yuuri, both favorites. Complaints about J.J. had slowed down as Yuri got older and J.J. finally humbled himself a bit. 

_Why is it so stupid?_

There was no immediate reply, which was unusual from Yuri these days. Usually when the two of them were texting, Yuri was quick with a reply. It was a little worrying, considering the text that just came through. Yuri wasn’t actually known for his thought out replies. It wasn’t until a couple of hours later that he received a reply.

_Everyone ditches me when they fall in love. Fucking Victor and Katsudon have been ignoring me since they started planning their stupid wedding._

And there it was. The real problem wasn’t falling in love, it was the fact that he felt abandoned. Yuri didn’t do well with that at all.

_They haven’t ditched you, they just have a lot to plan. And I won’t ever ditch you._

That probably revealed a lot more than he wanted to. He hoped that Yuri didn’t figure out just what he meant by it.

_I know. I guess I’ll just have to make sure that they don’t forget about me._

~*~*~*~

_Dear Otabek,_

_I’m still not quite sure why I’m writing this, but Katsudon said that I shouldn’t tell you this by text or over the phone. I’d tell you in person, but there’s no way I can get to Kazakhstan any time soon, and I can’t wait any more. So, here it is._

_I like you. No, that’s not right. I love you. And this is the sappiest fucking thing I will ever write, but. You complete me. You get me in ways that no one else has, ever since we first really met. You calm me down when no one else can, and you make me laugh, even if you don’t always get why._

_I don’t want to be stupid about this anymore. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend, because you’re already my best friend. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to reply to this, we can just go back to how things were. I just wanted you to know._

_Yours,_

_Yuri_

Otabek was rereading the letter again as he sat next to Yuri’s apartment door. The letter came a couple of weeks after Yuri’s eighteenth birthday and since then, Otabek had been quietly freaking out. He wasn’t quite sure how he should reply. Finally, he gave up actually replying and decided that he needed to see Yuri in person to tell him. He had already been waiting for an hour, knowing that Yuri was still at practice.

Otabek looked up when he heard footsteps and finally saw the person he was waiting for. Yuri had grown so much in the time that they had known each other, from the sassy, angry little teenager into…

Well, he was still sassy. He wasn’t quite as angry anymore, his group of friends growing with the help of Victor and Yuuri. And he was beautiful. He was tall, graceful now that he had grown into his height properly, and he took Otabek’s breath away. After a moment of staring, he stood. Yuri stared back.

“You. Why are you here?” the blond skater asked hesitantly.

“I came to reply to your letter. And…you’re an idiot, Yuri,” Otabek told him. Yuri’s face fell, dejected and lost, before he seemed to pull anger around him like a cloak. Just before he was about to yell at him, Otabek continued, “Of course I love you too.”

It was only a moment before he was tackled by the tall skater and his lips were covered. His best friend, his _boyfriend_ was so passionate that it couldn’t help but bleed over to him. Of all of the communications that they had had to this point, this was the best one yet.


End file.
